


When I Said It, I Thought It Was True

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a wizard, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Logic | Logan Sanders is a major military general, Magic is outlawed and so is HoMoSeXuAlItY, Other, Short Deceit | Janus Sanders, Slow Burn, Tall Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Janus was a healer in the small, simple village of Wyrjetchek, near the borders of Gorlicheen, and far, far away from Castle Greterg, the capital of the kingdom.Janus was not simple. Being magic in a kingdom where magic is outlawed has its benefits and its drawbacks.And those drawbacks came to light when someone other than a villager in Wyrjetchek saw them practicing through the window of their little hut.Logan was the head of the military, living in Castle Greterg in close contact with the dying king. He hadn't thought much of it at first when he heard that a wizard had been captured. But it piqued his curiosity when he heard it was from a village he'd never heard of before, a village with no more than 700 people in it.On a whim, he went to meet this wizard.He didn't know if it was the best or worst decision of his life.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. The Wizard of Wyrjetchek

**Author's Note:**

> hey so I know I'm supposed to be working on my other fic, but motivation only wants this fic to be made, not the other one. I promise, I'm trying to work on I Don't Want To Be Here Anymore, but in the meantime, uh... have this.

Janus was not simple.

At least, they liked to think they weren't. Their life had so far been filled with nothing but chaos and confusion. Their cottage was at the very edges of the small village Wyrjetchek. A few of the citizens--the ones they'd treated--knew they were magic, knew they were a wizard, but agreed to say nothing so long as they didn't hurt anyone. Considering that Janus was the only healer they had, that was probably a good idea.

Janus could brew potions and cast small, simple self-defense and protection spells. They were working on a protection spell at that moment, one they'd been trying for months to get working.

The spell was dangerous. If one thing went wrong, it would explode-- literally. Earlier on, the explosions weren't as big, but as more magic and energy and ingredients were forced into the relatively small ball, the more pressure it was under, the more dangerous the results were if something went badly. They already knew this from past experiences, but the spellbook they'd found in a bag in a river outlined it clearly-- much clearer than the smudged ink on some of the pages.

This was the farthest they'd gotten. Two weeks into it, nearly finished. Their brow was furrowed with focus, their whole body tense, trembling from exhaustion. They wanted to set it down, but they couldn't. Not now. If they stopped, something would go wrong, and someone would get hurt.

"Entle Janus, ca--"

"Not now, James," Janus grunted. Their adopted nephew was young, having been pulled off the streets when he was only eight because nobody else in the village would take him. Now, he was their life. Yes, they were a healer, and yes, they loved the other citizens in the village, but not like they cared about James. He was sweet and kind and understanding. "I'm working on a spell. Should only take another ten minutes to finish if all goes well."

"Okay," James said quietly. They heard him sitting down on their blind side and sighed softly. They continued what they were doing, focusing completely on the ball of pure, hot plasma in their hands. It was slowly cooling down, and they just needed to keep feeding it a steady stream of magic until the surface was cool enough to touch, then slowly crush into a much smaller, palm-sized ball.

The problem with that was that it was hard to predict how much it would need. So far they'd done well, so far they'd pinned down a pattern. But magic didn't usually work in patterns, and they knew it would change. They had to be extremely careful, they had to pay attention to the colors, the temperature, the size. They couldn't let James get hurt. It was fine if they got hurt, one more scar wouldn't make much of a difference when half of their body was burned off, but they would never forgive themself if James got hurt because they couldn't pay attention.

"Can I help...?" James asked, and Janus startled badly. They nearly lost their hold on the ball, nearly lost track of how much magic to feed it. They took in a deep, shaky breath, wincing as James uttered a small apology.

"If you could fix up a couple of sandwiches for the both of us, that would be nice," Janus said softly. "I'll need food once I'm done with this, and I don't think you've gotten lunch yet."

"I can't get to the bread."

"What?"

"The bread's on the top shelf," James clarified. "I can't reach. I was originally gonna ask you to get it for me."

"The stool should be in the kitchen," Janus mumbled, deeply confused, but with most of their attention on the ball. "Go check the storage room, I might've used it to get the fever mix earlier before I started working on this again."

They nearly breathed a sigh of relief when they heard James leaving. One less distraction, one less person to get hurt. They let all of their attention and concentration go back to the ball. They swore when they realized they'd been feeding it just slightly too little and upped the amount of magic they were giving it. Just barely.

Janus yelped, letting go of the ball, pausing the stream of magic when they heard a loud banging on their door. The ball exploding in their face, knocking them away from the book they'd been reading the instructions from, forcing them to the floor. Their head hit the hardwood, and they barely didn't pass out-- but they wouldn't remain conscious for long. Their ears were ringing, their hands and chest and neck were burning, and their vision was blurry and dim. They barely felt James grabbing onto them after he rushed in, trying to pull them up.

Their consciousness faltered and stuttered.

Then, it failed, and the world went dark and silent.


	2. Later, In Castle Greterg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan learns about Janus and James. Roman gets introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter in a day I am really excited about this  
> There is a couple scenes that I really want to get to and you'll see which ones eventually

Logan was reading.

The book wasn't any of the books he'd normally read, but the librarian had suggested he read something different than his usual. When he asked what she meant, she gladly showed him to a book she thought he might like.

The book was... interesting. Dragons, phoenixes, and the like weren't normally the types of things he liked to read about, but he figured he might give the book a chance.

_The bird glared at Yysmal and cawed. It didn't know what to do, just staring at it. The bird's feathered body glowed warmly just like Yysmal's own fire did, but it was much more gentle and calm. Yysmal's fire, the core of its being, was chaos, raging at everything, waiting to be let out. This bird was a torch bout to burn out, the tips of the feathers tinged with green and blue._

_"I don't know what you want me to do," Yysmal said, dipping its head. The antennae behind its ears were spreading out to the sides and its wings were fluttering nervously. It was dangerous being so close to a phoenix; it was two heartbeats away from running._

_But the bird just simply watched it accusingly. Watched the pouch it held._

_"I don't have any food," it hissed, taking a small step back. Its hands gripped a little harder onto the pouch, its legs tense._

_Something flashed in the phoenix's eyes and it darted at it, claws outstretched, beak wide open--_

Logan flinched at the loud banging on his door. He put a ribbon on top of the page he was on and covered the book. He tugged gently on his uniform and straightened his tie. "What do you need?" he called through the door.

The door slowly opened. There was a small, nervous boy standing there, the only one authorized to go into his study other than him and the king. Technically a maid of sorts, but he also acted as a messenger.

Logan relaxed just barely and stood up. "What is it, Roman?" he asked, tugging his gloves further up his hands.

"We captured another wizard," Thomas said.

"Yes, yes, we capture new wizards all the time," Logan grunted, although not unkindly. "What's so special about this one?"

"Well... they come from a village way at the border. And they had a child with them. An-and we think they might be useful. But they got exploded by a failed spell, according to the child. We managed to get the book they were using, but it was already damaged a long time ago by water and the-the explosion singed the pages a little."

"Where's the book now?" Logan asked. "And the child?"

"The child's in one of the guest rooms, but the librarian's looking at the book to see if it can be fixed."

"Why would we want to fix a spellbook? That could be dangerous, it--"

"That's... why we think they might be useful. It's only filled with ingredients for potions and protection spells to heal," Roman said. Logan hummed, slowly understanding.

"You're thinking we could use them to make healing potions and protection spells for the castle?" he said slowly. Roman nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Logan chewed on his lip, shuffling his feet in his shoes. "What should I do about it?"

"I don't know, t-the king just told me to tell you about them."

"Can you tell me what room the child is in?" Logan asked. Roman nodded.

"Room 78 in the East Wing," he said.

Logan nodded slowly, an idea forming in his head. He'd visit the child, then go meet the wizard. If all went well, nobody would get hurt.


End file.
